


An Honorable Love

by TheVeryLeast



Category: Kingsman (Movies)
Genre: Abuse, Alternate Universe - Royalty, Arranged Marriage, Homophobic Language, M/M, OT3, Pining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-06
Updated: 2016-12-24
Packaged: 2018-09-06 20:48:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 8,780
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8768728
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheVeryLeast/pseuds/TheVeryLeast
Summary: Royal Prince Eggsy is devastated when an arranged marriage is made between him and Ambassador Harry Hart. Which wouldn't be a problem really, except Harry is in a long term relationship with the palace scribe Merlin, both parties being some of Eggsy closest friends. How is Eggsy going to manage between duty and the happiness of the men he loves.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Well this is an experiment.  
> Quite a short one too.  
> I have other chapters written already though, and this writing thing is quite fun and way better than studying for finals.  
> Enjoy.

Eggsy, the third child of the kingdom of Kingsmen, watched with coveted happiness from a tower window at the scene below him. Harry Hart, who was an ambassador from the kingdom Valentine was sparing with a young lass. Sparing was Harry’s favorite pastime. Usually it would be Eggys sparing with the man, however there has been a tension between them lately. He looked down at the courtyard and caught sight of Merlin, a palace scribe, watching the match. Merlin was Harry’s lover, which wouldn’t be a problem at all, except for the fact that recently the king of Valentine demanded an alliance between their two countries. 

This alliance was to be signified by a marriage between the youngest Unwin, Eggsy, to the ambassador of the country, Harry. Neither country unfortunately accepted Merlin and Harry’s partnership due to Merlin’s lack of status. Thus the news did not endear the two to poor Eggsy, of whom they used to be quite fond. Remembering the times they used to indulge him in a game of tag as a child, or when he and Merlin would spend time in the library just reading side by side, or sparing with Harry made Eggsy sigh. They were past that now. As much as Eggsy loved Harry, he knew that Harry will find no happiness in their marriage. As Eggsy just wants Harry to be happy, he contented himself with a future of a cold marriage bed. He will give Merlin and Harry his blessing to continue. He knows he couldn’t stop it anyways but still figures his blessing would ease the tensions in their relationship. How could he allow not allow them to continue when all he wanted was for their happiness. He even contemplated calling it off at one point, but stopped himself knowing it would put everyone in a bad situation. It won’t be that bad to be married. 

He looked down at the practice court. If only they would talk to him, even look at him like they had. If only they would smile. That is all that Eggsy could ask for. But if the last few days are to be believed, with Harry strictly civil attitude, and Merlin’s noted absence from his company, he has lost his friends. Eggsy felt tears welling up in his eyes. He shook his head, willing them to stop. He wouldn’t cry, he would be okay with this, he has to be. 

Down in the practice courts Harry slams his sword against Lancelot and pushes her to the ground.

“Well played Sir Galahad” Harry stiffly nods at his sparring partner before offering a hand for her to get up.

“I can’t say the same for you Lance, seem a bit rusty” Lancelot rolled her eyes and turned away. Merlin moved from where he was on the edge of the practice courts. 

“You’re in a mood.”

“He was watching.”

“It’s not the lads fault you know Harry, nor yours either, you are both bound by honor, it is understandable.” Harry turned to Merlin with an intense gaze in his eye. 

“I love you Merlin.”

“And I you, nothing is going to change that. So what if you become a married man, doesn’t mean we can’t hide away for a few hours for ourselves still.” At the mention of marriage Harry grew solemn. 

“Merlin you know if I was born a different man, in a different circumstance nothing would stop be for taking you as my husband, right?” Merlin sighed and started pulling Harry towards the palace. 

“I know love I know, but it’s not to be, so we need to make do with what we got. And right now I think you could make do with a bath” Merlin said winking at Harry and pulling them towards the latter’s chambers.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So here is the next chapter. Thank you all for the kudos and comments!   
> Finals week is...in a day? Yeah, in a day. So you know, fan fic is still the best use of my time. 
> 
> Enjoy!

Eggsy looked back to how this morning started:

He was eating breakfast with his mother and his older sister Daisy, when he heard the news. He almost choked on his eggs, when his mother told him he had “lunch today with Harry, then a stroll around the palace grounds. Daisy will supervise.”

“Mum please, this isn’t necessary.” The queen gave her son a look.

“Isn’t it? Look, I know how much you two adore each other. Its why I agreed to the match in the first place. Currently it seems, you are both being idiots. You will mingle today, and resolve whatever tiff was caused between you and Mr. Hart.” Daisy sniggered. Eggsy looked solemnly down at the table. If only they understood the truth of it. 

Which leads to the present, where Eggsy and Harry are sitting tensely in the lounge, drinking tea and decidedly not talking. Daisy had scurried away after lunch thinking she was the problem. Before she left, she winked at Eggsy and said loud enough for Harry to hear “Don’t do anything I wouldn’t do.” Eggsy startled, before looking towards Harry, who had a stormy expression on his face. Right. 

“Look I- “Eggsy stopped. Harry leveling him with an even glance. Eggsy blushed before trying to at least say something. “Nice weather we’re having?” Harry raised his eyebrow. 

“Quite. I suppose this means we should retire to the gardens?” It was curt with a hidden bite, but still boarded on polite and proper. Eggsy inwardly grimaced. Trust Harry to be a gentleman in this situation. Honestly this whole ordeal was making Eggsy feel terrible. But he dared not complain. After all he wasn’t the one who was losing so much because of the arrangement. 

“It wouldn’t do to waste such a day.” Eggsy replied. Harry stood and offered Eggsy his arm, which was swiftly taken, before walking out into the gardens. They didn’t talk. Eggsy kept opening his mouth to start, when a look at Harry’s closed off face made him stop. If only he would smile, Eggsy thought, not for the first time. 

Finally, they reached the outer edge of the garden, where the orchards started. Harry stopped and looked ahead wistfully. Eggsy remembered Merlin talking about how much he and Harry liked the orchards. Eggsy could only imagine the two of them walking hand in hand while the fruit hung, ripening on the trees. Both of them happy, and smiling. Harry looked down at him. Eggsy startled, and realized he must have been staring. He quickly disentangled his arm from Harry’s. 

Eggsy stuttered, “I’ve-I’ve just remembered I have something to do” before running off leaving a confused Harry in his wake. 

Eggsy hurried toward his chambers feeling sadness well up inside him. He can’t go through with this he just can’t. Tears welled in his eyes but he made sure to be safely in the walls of his room before letting them fall. He couldn’t hurt Harry and Merlin like this. 

After calming down, he found himself determined. He would fix this. He straightened out his clothes, and washed his face. He needed to look serious if this had any chance of working. Taking a deep breath, he steeled himself, before heading out the doorway.

He had a man to see about a marriage.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another chapter, another day. 
> 
> A note:  
> I'm kind of new to the whole tagging thing. I added abuse to the tags, but if you guys see something and and are like hey this should be tagged, just let me know. Thanks!
> 
> Thank you for reading and commenting and everything. I'm having a fun time writing this.  
> Okay kids, I'm going to go drown myself in ancient greek flash cards.

Dean became the royal advisor after the death of the king. He was a scheming sort, and cruel, though coincidently never in front of the queen. He never did like Eggsy and was always pinching him, making sure he stayed in line. Which is why he finds himself surprised when the boy approaches him. 

“Advisor Dean, a moment if you would.” Eggsy said enquiring to the hallway. Dean glared but stood and walked out with him. 

“This better be good” He spat. Eggsy became increasingly nervous.

“I need to call the wedding off.” A crisp smack filled the air, as Deans hand went flying into Eggsy’s face.

“You what, you ungrateful whelp?”

Eggsy hesitated but steeled himself, he was determined. “The-the weddings a bad idea. I-I think we should try to re-negotiate.” Eggsy was un prepared as Dean pushed him towards the wall, pinning him down by the neck. Eggsy gasped for breath staring with wide eyes at the royal advisor. 

“You listen to me, and you listen good, you are not fucking this up for the kingdom. You are going to marry that poof and you are going to be his good little fairy you hear? Let him stick that disgusting cock up anywhere he so wishes or so help me I will end you. And-“ He increased his pressure on Eggsy. “-you are going to do it without a word of complaint to your mother.” Eggsy franticly nodded. “No need to say anything to anyone about this either.” He nodded again, and Dean let him drop to the ground before giving him a good kick and walking away muttering “pathetic whelp.”

Eggsy sat for a while, trying to stifle his tears and take stock. He could feel blood tricking off his split lip and his cheek ached where Dean had slapped him. Luckily not too much damage was done by the kick, or to his neck for that matter, though he figured he probably would have to wear a high collar for the next few days. All that mattered now was to get to his room without being seen. Easier said than done, but this wasn’t the first time Eggsy had found himself in this situation. 

Unfortunately, luck was not is Eggsy’s cards today, as the first corridor he turned into had him running into something hard. Eggsy quickly backs away only to be steadied by some arms, the touch caused Eggsy to flinch. “I’m sorry!”

He felt a hand reach under his chin and he was forced to look into the eyes of the man he ran into. When he found himself looking up at an inquisitive Merlin, he renewed his efforts to flee. 

“Eggsy, calm yourself.” It came out calm, and commanding, causing Eggsy to freeze. “I’m not going to hurt you lad. Are you okay?”   
Looking down he mumbled “I’m fine.” he caught site of some blood on merlin’s shirt, where his head had made impact, and his eyes widened in fear. Merlin seeing this followed his gaze. He tensed and again reached to make sure Eggsy was looking at him. 

“Its fine lad, it can be washed.” His tone became firmer. “I’m not going to hurt you. Now tell me what happened.” Eggsy struggled for a minute thinking of what to say, he wouldn’t dare tell on Dean, else the situation might get worse.

“I fell.”

“Eggsy.”

“I-I can’t say.” He looked down again, ashamed. Merlin sighed before grabbing a surprised Eggsy’s hand and dragging him down the corridor. “Wha-what are you doing?” Merlin looked back, his facial expression unreadable. 

“If you can’t tell me who did it lad, the least you can do is let me clean it up.”

“But why?” Merlin stopped and sent a questioning look to Eggsy who seemed to shrink where he stood.

“Why not?”

“Don’t you, I mean I thought you…hated me? And I mean that’s fine if you do. And you don’t have to clean me up or anything, I got it.” Eggsy was trying to wring himself out of   
Merlin grasp. Merlin stared at the boy. 

“Hate you?” Eggsy wouldn’t look at him but his escape attempts ceased. Merlin sighed before resuming towards his room, where he kept a first aid kit. 

Entering the room Merlin completely ignores Harry who is sitting by the fire reading a book and trudges straight into the bathroom. At this sudden entrance Harry looks up and sees Eggsy standing at the door, notably avoiding eye contact. Harry noticed the blood on Eggsy’s face and rushed toward the boy who suddenly became as still as a statue, besides from some slight shivering. He wasn’t expecting Harry here. To be honest he wasn’t really expecting Merlin either, but Merlin at least wasn’t as painful to be around as Harry. 

“You’re hurt.” A hand reached up to touch Eggsy’s face, causing him to flinch. Harry backed off. Eggsy started crying again, suddenly overwhelmed and tired. Harry, again, moved towards him but Eggsy retreated until his back hit the door. He shook his head vehemently. A rush of apologies flew out of Eggy’s mouth “god Harry, I’m so sorry. I’m so sorry. it’s all my fault. I will make it better, please, I’m sorry.” Eggsy turned, threw open the door and fled the room, not seeing the concerned look upon Harry’s face. Harry slid down to the floor, his head hitting his knees. Merlin, drawn out of the bathroom by Eggy’s distress, threw the med kit in his hand down on the bed, before going towards his lover and pulling him to his feet and towards the chair by the fire. 

“What just happened?” Harry managed to ask, otherwise at a loss for words. Merlin eyebrows raised. 

“I’m not fully sure, but I’m under the impression we are partly at fault.” This caused Harry to get riled up. 

“How are we to blame for any of this, if anything that- “Merlin snapped.

“Harry Hart you will stop right now. I know you care for Eggsy and I don’t need to you to pretend that’s not the case. Goodness gracious the poor boy thinks we hate him.” Harry   
remained silent. “Harry.” Harry sighed and looked down.

“I don’t hate him it just- it’s just this god damn situation. I know it’s not his fault it’s just every time I see him I think of losing you.” Merlin clucked.

“That’s not going to happen.” Harry reached out and took his hand.

“What happened anyways?” Merlin shook his head.

“The lad wouldn’t tell me.” Harry was quiet for a while. 

“I’ll try to make it up to Eggsy. I might have been a bit of a dick.” Merlin chuckled. 

“Aye love, I think we both might have been.”


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heh.  
> It is all written, I'm just being lazy editing it. 
> 
> So yeah. Finals sucked, and maybe things will start looking up for h/m/e.

Turns out, both Harry and Merlin had to wait to set about their plan to make it up to Eggsy, as he missed dinner the next two nights. On the third day, they decided to seek him out in his room, making sure to bring food along. Knocking on his door, Harry called out. “Eggsy? Eggsy I know you’re in there. Come out please” There was no response except for the sound of shuffling inside the room. Harry looked at Merlin who gave a pointed look. Harry rolled his eyes and tried to jiggle the door open, only to find it was locked. “Eggsy, at least come out and eat something. Merlin’s got sandwiches and biscuits.” Merlin was smirking terribly at Harry’s diplomacy. Honestly for an ambassador he was hopeless. Surprisingly though, it seemed to work, as they both heard the door unlock and slowly creak open. There stood Eggsy, dressed for the day, with a blank face and a tired look in his eye. He at least didn’t have blood on his face and his lip seemed to be healing smoothly. He stepped aside allowing them to come in. 

Merlin shoots him a look as he walked pass, a reprimand for running away without getting treated. Eggsy looked a bit guilty. 

“Um, thank you for bringing food. You can set it over here if you want.” He said pointing to his lounge table. Eggsy unsure of what exactly was happing flitted about nervously while Harry and Merlin laid the food out. He watched them as well, they both seemed more at east than they have been, sharing playful touches while passing the food and making seemingly pleasant small talk. Eggsy’s heart melted when Harry finally smiled. Maybe it was going to be okay. He was startled out of his musings by Harry clearing his throat.

“Food?” Eggsy blushed before stuttering a yes and scurrying towards the table. Harry and Merlin shared a look of amusement. The day passed pleasantly, with Eggsy relaxing in their presence and it almost fell back into routine. Merlin knew they made the right choice by patching things up. 

That night Eggsy felt confused. It was like a complete one eighty, how they were treating him now. Not that there was anything wrong with it, no in fact Eggsy would do anything to ensure it would stay this way. 

The next day, Eggsy approached Merlin in the library while the scribe was working. 

“Merlin?” Merlin hmmd without looking away from his work. Eggsy hesitated. No, He had to do this. 

“I just wanted to say that I never wanted this to happen, and if I could stop all of it I would. I will never take Harry from you. I just want you to know that, I mean I know I never could anyways, but I just wanted to say…fuck” Eggsy sighed in frustration. Merlin set down his pen, but didn’t turn towards the boy. “Okay so I know you don’t need it, and I know you probably don’t even want it, but you have my blessings. You and Harry I mean. You won’t ever have to sneak around or let him think he is honor bound to the marriage or any of that bullshit. All I want is the two of you to be happy, and I know I’m ruining it by just being here, so I’ll do everything I can to just stay out of the way. Uh yeah.” With that he quickly high tailed it out of there, rushing towards his bedroom where he slammed the door and started pacing again. He couldn’t believe he fucking said all of that.

Back at the library, Merlin sat staring contemplatively at the book he was copying. This could get very interesting.


	5. Chapter 5

The queen was pacing around the drawing room, lost in a tangent about wedding planning, not noticing the tension between the soon to be wed. 

“How about blue for the color scheme, it would go lovely with Eggsy’s eyes, don’t you think Mr. Hart?” The man stiffened but inclined his head.

“It is as you say your majesty.”

“And what about flowers, you aren’t allergic to any flowers?”

“No My Queen.”

“Eggsy!” The queen admonished distracted. “Come over from that window this instance and help us plan” Eggsy turned around nervously, and moved over to where the two were sitting. Harry gave him a small smile, and he found himself relaxing. 

“Mother, I will gladly help you plan, but I feel Mr. Hart has things he must be doing.” Harry face looked relieved, and Eggsy should have felt hurt but he found that if it made Harry happy it was worth it. 

“Nonsense, what better is there to do for Mr. Hart than plan his wedding with his betrothed” Eggsy winced when he saw Harry close off.

“Mother rea- “

“I beg your forgiveness your majesty, but Eggsy has the right of it. I must get going. I’m sure whatever… my betrothed, picks out will suit us both fine.” The queen didn’t look happy but waved him away.

“Fine, fine, we shall converse later.” Harry stood and bowed to both parties before fleeing out the door. Michelle sighed dreamily “Such a handsome man Eggsy, you shall be very happy. Now onto the food-“  
\----  
Eggsy sat in front of his fireplace, trying to prevent himself from nodding off. He has had poor sleep for the last week, his dreams plaguing him with guilt.

Every time he closes his eyes he sees Harry and Merlin together, groping and touching in desperate heated moves. Sometimes, they invite Eggsy to join them, and delight at sharing with him their pleasures. Other times he feels like he is held in place, watching them, while they curse and shout about their hatred of him while they bring each other to climax. Eggsy isn’t sure sometimes which dream is worse. No matter what dream he wakes up sweaty, gasping and hard. It brings him discomfort, but he does nothing, for soon the guilt and disgust at himself wills it away. 

This wedding feels wrong. He feels wrong, and despite Merlin and Harry’s renewed pleasantness towards him he can’t help feel the burning anger than they must carry.   
\----  
Across the castle, in the ambassadors’ quarters, Merlin laid with his arms wrapped around harry asking about his day.

“The queen decided to start wedding planning. I fear I would have been at my wits end, if Eggsy hadn’t given her my excuses.” Merlin hummed before pulling Harry closer.

“Did I tell you about what the lad said to me the other day?”

“No.”

“He said we had his blessing.” Harry turned over to look at merlin with disbelieving eyes.

“Really?” Merlin smiled and leaned in for a kiss. 

“Yes, he said it was to be a marriage in name only, and that he will quote ‘stay out of the way’.” This caused Harry to look thoughtful. Merlin sighed and caught Harry’s eyes. “But   
I’m afraid the lad also implied that he believed his existence was ruining out happiness.” Harry frowned.

“Fuck.”


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Guess who wasn't lazy and edited two chapters today.   
> This gal.

Eggsy seemed to be fighting a losing battle when it came to keeping his face free of tears. He found himself crying more often than not as the wedding drew near. He knew it wasn’t the end of the world. Harry, Merlin and himself seemed to have repaired their friendship. Eggsy felt his words to Merlin at the library helped with that. Still he felt hopeless, and desolate. He tried his best to not let it show though, only showing his brightest smile when out and about. It was exhausting, but it had to be done.   
He checked himself over in the mirror, wincing at how tired he looked. He quickly splashed water on his face and practiced an award winning smile. It would do. He was getting ready to meet Harry one last time before the week long separation before the day of their wedding. This meeting wasn’t required, and honestly Eggsy found himself surprised when a messenger knocked on his door this morning to tell him that Harry requested his presence for lunch. 

He calmed himself on the walk toward the small dining room, willing nothing to betray the turmoil he was feeling. He knocked on the door, and opened it when he heard Harry’s “enter.”

Eggsy put on a smile “Harry, thank you for inviting me.” Harry nodded acknowledging his words, his face kind but otherwise unreadable.

“It is my pleasure. Please sit.” Eggsy looked toward the table and saw it filled with a luncheon salad. He winced. Harry chuckled, knowing the boy’s hatred of salad. 

As they talked, the tension seemed to lighten in the room. Harry kept looking at him intensely, almost inquisitively. Eggsy found himself flustered and unsure of what to do. Before long the salad was gone and they retired to the balcony. Harry was silent for a moment before starting “Eggsy I-“ There was a knock on the door, Harry looked at it with annoyance “Excuse me Eggsy.” He walked back into the room and conversed with whomever was at the door. Eggsy looked out at the palace grounds while he waited. Harry reappeared on the balcony, reclaiming his attention. He didn’t look happy. “I apologize Eggsy, there seems to be a matter I must attend to.” His face softened and he grasped Eggsy’s shoulder. “Thank you Eggsy, I know this isn’t easy on any of us, but thank you.” With that he gave his shoulder a squeeze and departed from the room. 

Eggsy felt a vast number of emotions well up inside him. Love. Longing. Despair. Hope. He will make this work, for them, he has to.   
\---  
The day of the wedding arrived at last. The kingdom was filled with celebration, anticipating the wedding that would talk place in the evening. Eggsy sat watching it all with a bittersweet air from his window. He would be confined in his room until the ceremony tonight. He found he didn’t mind, as being away from it all helped him keep his mind away from the realities. He poured himself into the book he had brought to his room for a distraction. A few hours later he was drifting off to sleep, when he was startled awake by his door being thrown open.

“Eggsy!” His sister Daisy exclaimed at the sight of him. “I knew you wouldn’t be ready. Come on we only have an hour to get you presentable!” With this she whisked in servants to attend and dress her brother, as she ordered them around making sure everything was perfect. 

Eggsy, highly amused quipped “Bossing everyone around like a proper queen to be, I see.”

Daisy slapped him on the shoulder playfully, before smoothing the material out and fixing his hair. “Hush now. There. Perfect.” She hurried him towards a mirror, and he admired his regality. “You look like a prince for once.”

Eggsy laughs. “Can’t argue with that. Must say Daisy, I clean up good.”

“Sure do, Harry won’t be able to keep his mouth closed when he sees you.” Eggsy’s smile slipped. He regained his composure, and hugged Daisy. 

“I’m sure he won’t Daisy.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Honestly Eggsy is so melodramatic, but I like it so eh.


	7. Chapter 7

Eggsy fiddled at the bottom of his suit as he waited for them to open the doors to the chapel. Daisy squeezed his shoulder.

“It will be fine Eggsy, you will do great.” Eggsy nodded, not trusting himself to speak. Daisy chuckled and held him steady as the doors parted. Eggsy moved forward on autopilot, not paying attention to the mass crowd of people turning towards him. His eyes were locked onto the front of the chapel where Harry Hart stood in all his glory. Eggsy would have stopped in awe if Daisy hadn’t lead him forward. He couldn’t take his eyes away from Harry’s intense gaze. Eggsy couldn’t help himself as a bubbling feeling of happiness enveloped his chest. He was floating as he was placed in front of the alter with Harry. He was enchanted as he spoke words he could not remember to the priest. He forgot enough that he allowed himself to be pulled into a passionate kiss. It was over after only a second, and Eggsy was flustered and red. Then he met Merlin’s eyes in the crowd, and all the happiness drained away. He forgot. He felt disgusted with himself for taking joy in the situation. He stiffly turns towards Harry, who is looking at him with an unreadable stare. Eggsy pleaded in his mind for Harry not to hate him for this. He guides them back out the isle towards a carriage which is waiting to take them to the grand ballroom which has been draped in blue, to celebrate their wedding night. 

Eggsy starts feeling sick by the time dinner comes around. He and Harry are sitting alone at the head table, looking down at the dancing people in the ballroom. They had danced earlier, as was custom, right at the beginning. Harry had looked at him with such kind eyes, confusing and conflicting the emotions inside of Eggsy. And now at dinner, Harry kept brushing his hand over Eggsy’s and trying to start off conversation. Eggsy felt numb, unsure of Harry’s game. He thought Harry understood that Eggsy required nothing of him, that he had fulfilled his duties merely by being forced to be wed to Eggsy. So was he doing this out of obligation? Or was it some twisted revenge, showing Eggsy the kindness that he did not deserve, and dangling what could have been, but shall not be in front of him. 

Eggsy is startled out of his reverie, by a warm hand enveloping his. He looks up to find a concerned Harry. Oh how Eggsy wishes he knew what was going on. 

“Is everything alright, love?” Eggsy tried to hide his flinch as the endearment, but seemed to fail as Harry’s frown seemed to deepen. 

“Yes. I apologize it seems, I have developed a headache. I fear I must retire early, please enjoy yourself, dance.” With that Eggsy removed his hand from below Harry’s and rushed out of the room. Harry’s head fell helplessly into his hand as he gave a long suffered sigh. 

When Harry reached the room he and Eggsy are supposed to share for their wedding night, he is not surprised to see a soft glow of light coming from beneath the door. What he is surprised to see when he opens the door is a distressed Eggsy still clothed in the uncomfortable finery, and pacing a hole into the carpet in front of the fireplace. Harry coughs to catch his attention. Eggsy’s head snaps up to look at him, and Harry is upset to see the tears in his eyes. 

“Harry listen, I’m-“ Harry shook his head, and moved towards Eggsy, who backed up and continued talking. “Look I’m so sorry I will stay out of your way I-“

“Eggsy-“ 

“I didn’t mean to hurt you-

“Eggsy”

“You don’t have to see me I understand just-“

“Eggsy!” Eggsy back hit the wall, and Harry kept up his approach.

“I’m just so sor-“ Harry leaned forward and captured Eggsy’s lips with his own, Eggsy moans and leans into his mouth. Harry reached up to cup the back of his head with his hands, which startles Eggsy who pulls back wide eyed and terrified. Harry backed up instantly, cursing himself for misreading the situation. 

“Eggsy.” Eggsy looked at him panicked. 

“Harry, Harry listen. You, you don’t have to I won’t force you. Sorry Harry, I’m so fucking sorry.” Harry reaches out again for Eggsy, who flinches and slips past Harry to rush to the door. “Please don’t god, I’m sorry.” With that he slipped out of the door, without looking back at Harry. 

Harry exhausted and confused collapses in the chair in front of the fire, getting lost in his own mind. He must have nodded off, as he startled awake when the door creaks open.

“Eggsy?” He hears a huff, and he turns around looking at Merlin who is standing their concerned. 

“No, he apparently sent a servant to come fetch me for you. Not quite sure I like how that sounds, but it’s what happened.” He walks forwards, kissing Harry on the top of his head before pulling up the other chair to his side. “What happened?” Harry gained a tired look in his eyes. 

“I came to the room and he was almost in tears. I thought-I thought he would like it if I kissed him. And for a moment he calmed down, but then it was like I frightened him, he started shaking and apologizing. He thought he was forcing me, and then he left. I don’t know what happened.” Merlin rolled his eyes. 

“He thinks you are mine.” Harry looked affronted.

“I am.” Merlin chucked softly, and gave Harry a chaste kiss.

“That you are love, but we’ve talked about this. For Eggsy I will be willing to share.”


	8. Chapter 8

Eggsy woke from where he curled up to sleep on the floor of the library. His back protested as he pushed himself up, and his face felt sticky from the residue of the tears that fell the night before. He winced bringing his hand up to his mouth, remembering the feeling of Harry’s lips on his. At least it was over. He didn’t need a mirror to know that he must have looked a mess, and by the light outside he was long past due to make an appearance. Eggsy resigned himself to sneaking back to his own room, before facing the day.   
He had just stepped out into the hallway, when someone violently grabbed his arm, and dragged him into an alcove. Eggsy cried out feeling his muscles pull in his shoulder. Dean pushed him against the wall, drawing another cry out of Eggsy at the unexpected force.

“I heard from a little bird, that you left Harry last night.” Deans voice darkened. “I also heard you were replaced by that whore of a scribe. Are you so dumb that you can’t please a man, did he throw you out with disgust?”

“It-its-“Dean shook Eggsy.

“Shut it! You listen, you are not going to ruin this, you piece of shit. We need this alliance. And I refuse to let you, or that whore ruin it, you hear!” He then grabbed him by the shoulder and flung him on the ground toward where his rooms where. “Now hurry and clean yourself up, you look filthy. Then go grovel for forgiveness, you understand?” Eggsy nodded frantically. Dean sneered, turned and made his retreat. 

Eggsy pushed himself off the ground, wincing when he tried putting pressure on his right shoulder. He sighed, great, Dean probably bruised his muscles. That would make the next few days uncomfortable. He stumbled his way towards his room, a frown etched on his face. 

When he got to his room he went straight for his closet. In his misery he did not think to look around his room, and as such did not think twice before stripping, and moaning in pain as he tried to lift his shirt off. He heard a cough from the corner, and quickly jumped to cover himself and turn towards whoever was in his room. He winced again as the quick movements pulled on his shoulder. He turned to find Harry sitting at his writing desk, with Merlin perched on the corner of the desk. Both looked concerned. 

“Are you okay?” Harry asks.

“Uh.”Eggsy said conflicted. Merlin got up from the desk and walked toward him, Eggsy meant to back away but found himself rooted to the spot. “Uh.” Eggsy felt like he couldn’t breath as Merlin walked forward and helped him take his shirt off, gasping as he sees the bruises that are starting to form. 

“Sit Eggsy.” Merlin said leading the boy towards the bed. “Harry could you grab the lad a shirt?” Harry nodded, and walked past them towards the closet. Eggsy refused to look Merlin in the eyes, as the man sat next to him on the bed, waiting for Harry. Neither said anything, and when Harry returned from the closet with a shirt, Merlin silently helped Eggsy put it on. Eggsy blushed from the attention, feeling both men’s gazes upon his body. When the shirt was on he couldn’t help but look at the two men with wide eyes, like a mouse caught in a trap. Eggsy started fidgeting, and opened his mouth “I know why you are here-“ Merlin raised his eyebrows amused “Look I’m sorry about last night.” He looked at Harry “Harry I’m truly sorry, it won’t happen again. You won’t have to worry about me I’ll stay out of the way I promise.” Eggsy stopped not liking the way Harry seemed to get more frustrated as his speech went on. How was he supposed to fix this? 

Merlin sighed exasperated, and sat on the edge of the bed pulling Eggsy towards him and kissing the top of his head. Eggsy stilled. “Have you ever thought lad, that maybe we don’t want you out of the way?” Eggsy looked back at him confused. Harry sat on the other side of him.

“What Merlin is trying to say Eggsy is that, yes, this whole wedding thing is awful. But it doesn’t have to be.” Eggsy still seemed confused. Harry sighed. “I love you Eggsy”

“But-“

“And yes I do love Merlin, that will never stop. But I care about you, I know I haven’t shown it that well, but I was confused and conflicted and wasn’t sure that this all could work. But I want to try.” Eggsy looked wide eyed at Merlin, who smiled down at him. 

“I wish to as well. I don’t… hate you Eggsy. I find myself quite endeared to you lad. I know both of us are quite old, and I am not quite up to par with the two of you, so if you say no, we understand. Eggsy, would you be able to give me and Harry a chance?” Eggsy was at a loss for words.

“I, I mean I, I don’t want to impose really. You guys don’t have to worry about me or anything, I-I am fine, really I-“ Eggsy is silenced when Harry grasped the side of his face.

“Eggsy, we want this.” Eggsy eyes shifted between Merlin and Harry’s. And he, Eggsy Hart-Unwin who thought himself confined to a loveless marriage suddenly broke out in tears. Merlin’s face fell, and Eggsy quickly met his eyes and franticly nodded.

“Yes, yes. If you are sure I won’t be in the way. Yes.” Merlin smiled and reached forward to embrace the lad. Eggsy felt Harry coming forward to grasp him from behind. Eggsy sat there between them still crying, and the other two just looked down adoringly, giving him silent comfort. 

Eventually Eggsy fell asleep between them, Merlin gestured for Harry to pick up the lad while he pulled back the sheets of the bed. Harry obliged, frowning at Eggys unconsciously flinch from having his shoulder jostled. After situating Eggsy in the middle of the bed, they both climbed in on either side, resuming their position around the boy. Merlin’s hand reached over to find Harry’s, and gave it a gentle squeeze. He waited before Harry looked over and gave him a tired smile, before slowly drifting off to sleep himself.


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> About two more chapters.

Eggsy woke to the warmth of two bodies surrounding him. He kept his eyes closed, afraid if he opened them it would all be a dream. He felt a hand reach out and brush his forehead. He finally opened his eyes to see Merlin looking at him with a small smile.

“It wasn’t a dream.” Merlin snorted, before leaning in and pressing a kiss on Eggsy’s mouth.

“No Lad it wasn’t” Behind Eggsy Harry rolled over, so that his back was facing the two. 

“Are you sure this will work?” Merlin opened his mouth to reply, but was cut off by a disgruntled Harry.

“It won’t if you two don’t shut up.” Eggsy winced, but Merlin just chuckled fondly, before guiding Eggsy out of bed and onto the terrace. 

“Don’t mind him, he is not much of a morning person.” Eggsy gave a small chuckle.

Merlin stayed quite for a while. Eggsy nervously shuffled closer. Merlin turned his head towards him amused.

“Yes, lad?” Eggsy blushed.

“Is it-I mean can I-can I kiss you?” Merlin smiles, grabbing the back of Eggsy’s head and leaning his own head forward slightly.

“Anytime” he whispered, before connecting their lips. It was different than the chaste peck from this morning, and Eggsy felt himself melting into Merlin’s touch. Merlin himself was quite enthusiastic, and willing to explore Eggsy’s mouth. Unbeknownst to the two lovers they were being observed from the grounds below. 

Gasping for breath Eggsy pulled away from Merlin, with a goofy smile on his face. Merlin looked amused. “Alright lad?”

“Never better.” The door to the terrace opened, and a grumpy Harry leaned against the door frame with a scowl. Eggsy looked nervously at Merlin, who seemed to be fondly exasperated. Eggsy relaxed. 

“It is to fucking early.” Merlin gently laid a hand on Eggy’s shoulder, which was still tender from the day before, and led him into the room.

“You always wake up this early, love.”

“Don’t mean I have to like it.”

“Hungry?” Said Merlin already heading to the door.

“Starving.”

“I’ll go call the servant for some breakfast then.” Merlin said before walking out the door. Eggsy stood unsure of what to do in his own bedroom. Harry had resituated himself on the bed. He raised his head and looked towards Eggsy, his scowl softening for a second as he gestured for Eggsy to join him in bed. 

“Sorry, I can be a bit of an ass in the morning.”

“It’s okay.” Eggsy said with a relaxed smile, climbing into bed next to the man, who instantly pulled Eggsy against him. He looked at Harry’s face and couldn’t help staring into his eyes. 

“What are you thinking?”

“That I’m happy.” Harry smiled even wider at that. He reached out and brushed Eggsy’s brow with his thumb, before looking down at his lips. Eggsy gave a small hesitant nod, and Harry leaned in and captured his mouth. While Merlin’s kiss made Eggsy’s melt, Harrys seemed to make him burn. He felt overwhelmed yet utterly satisfied. He startled when he felt the bed dip under another’s weight, he hadn’t even noticed Merlin’s return. He broke away from Harry, and smiled at them both. Then as best as he could he drew them both into a hug.

“Thank you.”


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yikes.

Before Eggsy knew it a week had passed. He had spent most of his time with Harry and Merlin, either going out riding, having lunch or even just existing around each other. He found himself enjoying time when it was all of them together, as well as spending time with each man individually. On days were everything was just so overwhelming, he would find a book in the library, and sit right next to where Merlin was working. The old scribe wouldn’t say anything, or acknowledge him beyond a quick glance before returning to his work. Eggsy didn’t mind, it was calming just to sit in his presence. Other time Harry would drag him out onto the sparing grounds to fight, claiming that Lancelot wasn’t giving him enough of the challenge. If Merlin wasn’t working, he would watch the two of them fight and then drag them back to the room once they were done. It really felt like a dream to Eggsy. 

One day, Eggsy found himself completely alone for the first time in a while. Harry was away on a diplomatic mission to one of the border towns between their two kingdoms, and Merlin was called into the town surrounding the castle. Eggsy didn’t mind, he knew that they couldn’t be around each other all the time, still he felt a bit lonely. He brushed the feeling aside however, and decided that it wouldn’t hurt to catch up on his studies in the library without the distraction of a handsome scribe. 

He spent a good couple of hours there lost in the words of the books. He shivered suddenly feeling the atmosphere of the library tense. He looks ahead of him to see the royal advisor glaring at him from a couple tables down, while swiftly approaching. He quickly stands, and tries to neaten up. “Royal advisor, wha-what can I do for you?”

Dean stops in front of the table regarding Eggsy coolly. “I need you to stop all relation with the whore immediately.”

Eggsy stutters confused. “I-I don’t-“ Dean round the table toward him, and quickly grabs him by the shoulder. 

“Don’t play the fool. That whore scribe. You and Mr. Hart will stop all association with him.” Eggsy gasped.

“N-no!” Dean tightened his grip.

“If you don’t, I shall have him banished from the kingdom. Would you like that?”

“No.” Eggsy mumbled, scared. “Bu-but you can’t do that!” Dean looked at him mockingly.

“Can’t I?” Eggsy straightened himself defiantly.

“No, only my mother can, and she wouldn’t do that.” Dean sneered, and threw Eggsy toward the ground in a fit of rage before pouncing on top of him. He starts hitting Eggsy violently in the face. 

“You little whore, I swear to god you no good rotten child, you are going to ruin this for all of us, you disgusting faggot.” He emphasized the last bit with a particularly hard punch, which left Eggsy feeling jarred. Dean got off of his chest allowing Eggsy to gasp for air. Dean looked down at him with disgust. “Do it, or I’ll just have to see what I can do about that little whore scribe in your sheets.”

Eggsy laid on the ground for a while, before attempting to get up. It wasn’t as if his body ached, it was just his head pounded and he felt a bit dizzy. The blood on his face cracked with movement, and he felt a new wave of it coming out of his nose. He rose, ignoring the mess that was left on the table he was working at, before slowly sneaking out into the hallway. He really couldn’t afford to have anyone see him this time, especially Merlin or Harry. Thinking of those two made him grimace. What was he going to tell them? Obviously he couldn’t listen to Dean, but at the same time he didn’t know what Dean planned to do to Merlin. But he had to do something because he knew he couldn’t hide his bloodied face forever. The least he can give himself was tonight. Harry and Merlin would understand.


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ta da!

Harry and Merlin did not understand why, when they went to get into what they had come to think of as their bedroom, they found the door locked. They knocked. “Eggsy?” Merlin called.

“I think I want to be on my own tonight” came the reply from inside. Merlin looked at Harry, confused. Harry spoke next.

“That’s perfectly alright love, do you mind if we come in for just a few?”

“I’d rather you didn’t if you don’t mind. Just feeling a bit crowded is all.”

Merlin spoke “Maybe we should talk about this lad.”

“No, its fine really. I’m just tired and want to be alone, I’ll see you tomorrow.” The two outside of the door shared worried looks, but let it go. They would figure it out tomorrow.

Except the next morning Eggsy didn’t come to breakfast, or lunch and when they went to Eggsy’s room they found the door unlocked and no Eggsy. Eggsy, figuring he couldn’t hide in his room all day, decided to sneak off into one of his hidden corners in the library. He underestimated Merlin and Harry’s interest in him, as they knew where he goes when he wants to hide. Which is why, two hours after lunch, he found himself approached by two very annoyed gentlemen. He decidedly kept a book over his face as he inclined his head towards them acknowledging their presence. He inwardly winced at how rude it was, but figured it was for the best. 

Merlin gave an annoyed huff and said with a sharp voice “Eggsy Hart-Uwin, if you have changed your mind about this relationship I would highly hope you would have enough sense just to say it instead of hiding like a cad.” Eggsy visibly flinched and almost dropped the book, but remained silent, willing them to give up and go away. 

“Eggys.” Harry’s voice came out softer than Merlin’s. “Talk to us love.” Harry comes closer to where Eggsy is sitting, and slowly takes the book out of his hands. Eggsy looked down in shame, refusing to look into their eyes. They both gasped. 

Merlin immediately knelt down in front of him and reached out to his bruised face. “Who did this?” Eggsy shook his head. Harry threw the book down to the ground and scooted behind Eggsy, wrapping him in his arms. 

“Eggsy please, isn’t it our right to protect the one we love?” Eggsy shrugged. 

Merlin spared a glance at Harry, before looking towards Eggsy and studying his face. His eyes, which still wouldn’t meet Merlin’s were red and puffy. He looked like he had not slept the night before. Merlin sighed.

“Oh lad, is this why you’ve been avoiding us?” Eggsy shrugged again. Merlin reached out and gently brushed the hair clinging to Eggsy’s forehead to the side.   
“I’m sorry for yelling at you, love. You just had me and Harry worried. You still have us worried. We don’t like seeing you in pain, you understand, we just want to help you.”

Harry chimed in from behind, whispering into the back of his head. “We love you Eggsy, and we promise to protect you from whoever did this, please trust us to take care of you.” 

Eggsy tensed in Harry’s arms, and snuck a quick peek at Merlin before quickly looking away. “Dean” he whispered in a rough voice. He felt Harry tense behind him, and cursed himself for saying anything. Dean was the royal advisor, there wasn’t much Harry or Merlin could do. 

“What.” Merlin snapped causing Eggsy to flinch. Harry tried to sooth him, while Merlin looked away ashamed. 

“He-he-he uh..” Harry planted a kiss on his head.

“Take your time love.” Merlin shot Harry an annoyed look. He wanted answers now. 

“He was mad.. about Merlin, and he, uh, he wanted you gone or else he said he would banish you from the kingdom. I said no.” Eggsy shot up from where he was leaning against Harry and leaned towards Merlin. “But he can’t do that see, he can’t.” And he enveloped the older man in a hug. Merlin tensed, before awkwardly hugging Eggsy. He was touched, but at the same time found himself thrumming with anger at the royal advisor. He quickly disentangled himself from Eggsy and turned to stalk out the door. 

“Merlin.” Harry’s calm voice stopped him. “Where are you going?” The tension between the two men grew, and Eggsy found himself slinking back into where he was sitting. 

“To talk to the royal advisor of course.”

“You know as well as I that the royal advisor would give zero shits of what you think.” Merlin stiffened. “Not only am I a member of the court, but officially Eggsy’s husband. As amusing as it would be to see you go in their tongue a lashing, I fear this is not the right time.” Merlin nodded, and watched Harry leave before returning to their younger partner. He took up Harry’s place behind Eggsy, and fit him into the space under his chin. Eggsy slowly relaxed into him and started crying. Merlin simply ran his hand along Eggsy’s back until he calmed down. 

“Dean was responsible the other times too, wasn’t he?” Merlin asked, after a while. Eggsy nodded into his chest, but didn’t speak. “Don’t worry lad, he won’t be able to again, just you see.”

Harry burst into the royal sitting room where the queen was having afternoon tea with a few of her advisors. Dean of course, was standing to the side. They all startled at the sudden intrusion, and shifted uncomfortably as Harry started speaking. He pointed accusingly at Dean.

“Your majesty, I have come here to day purely as the husband of your son, to ask you to remove your royal advisor from this castle.” The queen glanced over at Dean, who was starting to turn pale.

“Under what charges?”

“Assaulting my husband on, what I am to believe, numerus occasions. Plus taking liberty with the royal authority granted to him by his position.” The queen turned toward Dean.

“Is this true?”

Dean stuttered, rubbing sweaty palms together and not looking at the queen. “N-no of course not my queen. I love Eggsy like my own son, why would I do such a thing?” The queen sneered and rose, approaching dean. The man stepped back flinching.

“Okay, so I may have given him a little encouragement to act morally, your majesty. He is putting out diplomatic relation is jeopardy.” The queen turned swiftly towards Harry.

“Is my boy happy?” 

“Pardon?” The queen looked at him annoyed and raised her voice.

“Is Eggsy happy?” Harrys face dawned in understanding and he smiled at the queen. 

“I believe vary much.” The queen nodded.

“I see. Dean, I fear I no longer am in need of your assistance in ruling the throne. You are dismissed.” Dean started to protest but guards slipped in and carried him out the door. Harry turned to leave, but stopped when he heard the queen call his name.

“Take care of him.”

He inclines his head. “We both will.”

Harry not finding either Merlin or Eggsy in the library returns to their bedroom. He was awed by the sight that awaited him him. Merlin sat in bed reading a book, with one hand carding through Eggsy’s hair as he slept. At the sight of him Merlin set the book down and raised an eyebrow at Harry. “It’s over.” Harry walked over and leaned in to kiss Merlin, before crawling into the bed on the other side of Eggsy, who stirred. Harry leaned down and kissed him on his head. “Shh love, go back to sleep it’s all over now.” Eggsy settled against the two men. Merlin reached over to take Harry’s hand before settling off to sleep. Harry laid there for a moment smiling, contemplating on the last few weeks, and what happiness this unfortunate situation had brought him, before slowly his own eyes fell and he drifted off next to the two men that he loved.


End file.
